The present invention relates to a bug-proof and odor-proof draining outlet structure which is equipped with one or two one-way openable flaps pivotally secured with one side thereof to the periphery of a draining outlet so that bugs or mice can not get into a house via the draining outlets from discharge pipes or ducts in one aspect and odor in the pipes or ducts will be blocked from coming into a house through the discharge outlets in another.
In general, floors of bathrooms, kitchens are provided with draining outlets so as to permit water on the floors to be easily drained out. Such outlets are covered with a cap having a plurality of drainage holes thereon, as shown in FIG. 1. It is very annoying to find that bugs or insects can crawl into a house via the drainage holes; and odor from the draining pipes or ducts will also be spread over the house via such outlets.
As shown in FIGS. 2, 3, there is a prior art draining outlet having a fixing board 1 having a central draining outlet 2 associated therewith. At the top of the draining outlet 2 is disposed a common cap 3 having a plurality of drainage holes disposed thereon. A one-way openable blockage flap 4 pivotally secured to the bottom periphery of by way of a pin and lugs. A counterweight 41 is attached to the reverse side of the flap with respect to the pivot pin so that the flap can always resume its blocking position after each draining operation, and the periphery of the bottom of the draining outlet 2 is well sealed. Thus, bugs or odor in the ducts or pipes can be effectively blocked out. As further shown in FIG. 3, however, the one-flap outlet has a disadvantage that the discharged water will be led to flush against the wall of the pipe or duct, and some of the water will bounce back, causing turbulance in the flow which attributes to the slow-down of the discharged water at the draining outlet. Besides, the mounting of the one piece blockage flap to the bottom of the draining outlet is relatively difficult; the pivot pin of the flap must be associated with a number of lugs disposed on the periphery of the draining outlet.